


Superstition

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter/Supernatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that what they say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence prompt of doorframes

“They say once you step out one, you never know where you’ll end up so you should always wear good shoes and keep at least one dried bund beetle in your pocket.”  
  
“Is that what they say?”  
  
The girl might be batty as hell, but Dean Winchester, good little Slytherin that he was, never said no to a hot girl and Luna was hot as hell, pressed against the doorframe, legs around his waist and eyes tilted to the wood , seeing nothing but superstition.


End file.
